cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-9340 "Zone"
"A Trooper is only as good as he thinks he can be." '' -CT-9340 to Fellow Clone. '' '' '' '' ''Biography CT-9340 was a Trooper cloned from the infamous bounty hunter, Jango Fett on Kamino. He was cloned around 32 BBY. CT-9340 was given the nickname "Zone" because he was excellent in target practice just like every clone should be....but he was even better! Zone often got pushed around by his young fellow brothers, always knew he was more powerful than them but would not unleash his true potential, for he knew that would throw his training off. In a way, Zone felt that the other Cadets were jealous of him, but later he found out it was just plain hatred. Zone liked walking through the halls of the Kamino Cloning Facility, watching his new brothers getting trained and cared for. Zone stayed away from the crowd and the Trainers would worry that something was wrong with him, like he wasn't a true warrior. This was not the case however, when a inwanted visitor wandered into the Training Facility and attacked Zone's fellow brothers, he knew he had to act fast! He scavenged a DC-15 Blaster and shot at the beast straight in the eyes and neck area. Soon the visitor was dead and the Trainers disposed of it. His trainers and fellow cadets now thought highly of him. He felt like he belonged! As his training progressed, he was awarded his first shot at the Citadel Challenge. He accepted, knowing he could do it well and fast. He was in the Omega Squadron. The team he wanted to be assigned to. He got a quick breifing from Commander Colt about the objective of the Citadel Challenge, though Zone already knew it. Zone worked well with a team, despite his past with the young Cadets. He liked to always be "The One In The Middle" however, which could be a problem. Zone also always liked to help, one time while he was minding his own business, eating in the Mess Hall, he saw some Cadets picking on one another. Zone casually walked over and said: "Brothers don't do that to one another." He then walked away and the Cadets stopped fighting. Zone smiled, knowing he had won their respect. Zone also wondered about his "Father", Jango Fett. He wondered: "If he is a Mercenary...then will I...be one too?". Zone was very curious about everything having to do with his Heritage. He also wondered if he would be a high-ranking Clone Trooper, or just a normal one. He always thought he was a little better than the average Trooper and would surely be a special Clone of some sort! He main objective however, was just to be the best Trooper he could. Nothing more, nothing less. That was his goal. Citadel Challenge The time was right. He was going to accept the Citadel Challenge and show his higher ranks what he could do! First, Commander Colt had to brief his Squadron, Omega Squadron. Colt was very nice and Zone liked him. Colt gave the orders of the Citadel Challenge and Zone was ready to do anything. He knew what he was capable of, his superiors didn't though. This was his only shot. The Citadel Challenge. The Omega Squadron. They all depended on how he worked with a team and his fighting skills. The time to go into the Citadel was up, Zone didn't hear a word Colt said, but Zone already knew the objective. Category:Clones Category:Red Leader Category:Field Marshal Category:Champion Racer Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers